Kujibiki Lucky
by ikuto-sama
Summary: After being humiliated by Len Kagamine, Rin never wants to talk to him again. But when a fateful kujibiki lottery two years later brings them together, could it also spark a new love?


Rin x Len: Kujibiki Lucky

I remember that warm spring day two years ago like yesterday.

It was a warmer-than-usual day in the second week of April. The new term had just started. We had just switched to our summer uniforms. It was unusually windy; the type of day that was meant to blow away all the cherry blossom petals and finally open the door to summer. It was the type of day…that opened the door to new love. It was the day that I finally gathered enough courage to ask him out. Len Kagamine…

Towards the end of class, while he was up front talking to Kaito-Sensei, our teacher, I had slipped a note in his desk that he was bound to find. In my neatest script, I had written, _"Please meet me under the grove of cherry blossom trees behind the school after class. I have something important to tell you. – Rin Kagamine __" _ I remember him coming back to his desk and finding the note, his eyes widening in surprise. He picked it up delicately, as if it were a flower, and scanned it. After reading through it a couple of times, he smiled and slid it into his pocket. Oh, that _smile. _What I would have _done _to have gotten a picture. He didn't look my way, but only nodded, and I knew he'd come. And he did.

It didn't take him long and he arrived, stopping right in front of me—Len Kagamine, in the flesh. His spiky, shiny blonde-hair pulled back in a short ponytail. His pale, smooth, slightly-feminine face, unblemished like a doll's. His deep, earnest, innocent blue eyes, like sparkling pools. Len Kagamine…the most wonderful person in the world.

"Um, hi," he said softly, waving. "I assume you're the one who slipped the note in my desk."

I nodded. My heart was racing—I thought it would break out of my rib cage right then and there. I could feel the burning of the crimson coming into my cheeks, and blood roared in my ears. I swallowed. It was now or never.

"I—I like you, Kagamine-san," I struggled to say, taking a step back. "W—will you go out with me?"

Len didn't say anything for a moment. He scanned me up and down with his eyes, as if he was searching for something. Then he finally said, "_Who_ exactly are you again?"

My mouth fell open in surprise. I could feel myself begin to run toward him, raising my arm, forming a fist—I didn't realize what had happened until I saw that Len was on the ground, his nose bleeding.

"You—you _punched _me," Len gasped, his voice thick with blood.

"You asshole," I snapped, tears burning in my eyes. "I—I _can't_ believe you, Len Kagamine!"

"I sure hope we get to be partners, Rin-chan!" my friend Miku said cheerfully as she half-hugged half-tackled me. "This field trip's gonna be so much _fun_!"

"Argh—Miku-chan, please let go of me," I groaned. "I don't know why Kiyoteru-Sensei doesn't just let us pick our own partners. These kujibiki things he always does are stupid and annoying."

"Ah, but Rin-chan, it's all based on luck!" Miku said, poking Rin in the chest. "And it's kind of thrilling, don't you think? Life is like a box of chocolates; you never know what you're gonna get!"

"I shouldn't have let you get into my mom's collection of American movies," I sighed. My class was going to do this "test-of-courage" thing this evening so everyone will get to know each other better. Basically, we go running into the woods or some graveyard with a partner and see if we can make it through all the way without getting too spooked. I know, it's totally stupid, right? But in my class, we're not allowed to pick our partners; we do this thing called "kujibiki," or lottery. In a kujibiki lottery, you draw a number out of a hat and whoever has the matching number is your partner. My teacher, Kiyoteru-Sensei, often likes to use kujibiki to decide other things as well, and everyone else in the class actually _likes _it.

"What number did you get, Rin-chan?" Miku asked. "I got '1.'" Hearing this, Meiko came bounding over.

"Ah, Miku-chan, I have '1' too!" she said, holding up a slip of paper.

"Aw, looks like we won't be partners then, Rin-chan," Miku said. "But good luck anyways! Maybe you'll be paired up with Neru-chan or Teto-chan."

"I have '2,'" I said, shrugging. "I'm not going to bother finding my partner, though. They can come and find me." 2 was my lucky number, but today, for some reason, when I had drawn it I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"'2,' you say? Actually…I think I know who has that number," Meiko said. "Do you know Len-kun?"

I shuddered at the name. _No, it can't be him, _I thought. My premonition had been right.

"No," I lied, shaking my head. "Never heard of him."

"Whaaaaaat?" Meiko and Miku gasped in unison.

"But he's the most popular boy in class! Probably even in the school!"

"He's totally hot, too! You've had to have noticed him at least once! Um, are you even _into _boys, Rin-chan?"

"Of course I'm into boys," I said, frowning. _Especially considering I asked him out two years ago, _I thought. "But I just…I've never talked to him, I guess."

Miku's eyes lit up as if she had been struck with a great idea. I could see the light bulb hovering over her head. "I'll bring him over here right now! You've _got_ to meet him!"

"Wait, Miku-chan, don't—" All I saw was a swing of her two long teal pigtails, and she bounded off to the other side of the classroom. Although I knew Miku-chan had good intentions, she's a total airhead at times.

"Aw, don't be shy, Rin-chan!" Meiko said, flipping her short brown bob-cut hair. "Len-kun's pretty cool. I'm sure you'll like him. _Everyone_ does."

Okay, I admit that I'm not very social. I always feel as if I'm melted into the background where everyone just passes by me without even acknowledging that I'm there. It's rare that someone takes notice of me—my only friend really is Miku-chan, and all of my other friends are more like acquaintances that I made through her. I don't really pay attention to gossip, either—it's just not my thing. Personally, I'd rather have my toenails pulled out than go to a party or other social event. I've tried hard to come out of my shell, but every time I do, something bad happens. The last time I tried to—well, it was with Len, and you know how _that_ went.

It only took Miku a minute and she was back, dragging _him_ behind her. The devil.

"Len-kun, this is Kagamine Rin-chan. She's going to be your partner for the test of courage!" Miku introduced, gesturing towards me. "And Rin-chan, this is Kagamine Len-kun. Heehee, it's funny how you two have the same last name!"

"We're…not related," I said, giving Len a small wave just to be polite.

"Hey, I remember you," Len said. As soon as he said that, I went cold. I was frozen. "Yeah…you're the girl that asked me out a couple of springs ago…Rin-chan, right? You threw a strong punch. I had those bandages on for weeks!" He laughed.

"Wait—you _do _know him, Rin-chan?" Miku asked accusingly.

"I guess…I forgot about him," I lied.

"Ouch," Len said. "That hurts the good-old self esteem."

"Oh yeah?" I snapped. "Don't you remember that day? You _forgot _my name! Even though I had signed that note!"

"I'm sorry about that…I guess, I was just so nervous because…I liked you too," Len said softly, looking down.

My eyes widened in surprise. _"What?"_ I gasped.

"I _like _you, Rin-chan. I always have," Len said. "I felt horrible that I offended you that day. I tried to work up the courage to talk to you, but…I figured you'd pay me no mind…I _am _just a stupid asshole, after all." Oh yeah, I had called him an asshole that day. Well, he deserved it!

"I don't know what to say…" I breathed. My mind was in a fog. _What? Why? How? _I thought.

"Kya! This is like that American show I watched once…_Intervention, _I think it's called!" Miku exclaimed.

"Um, Miku-chan…this has _nothing _to do with drug or substance abuse, you know…" Meiko sighed, shaking her head.

"I'll prove it to you tonight on the test of courage," Len said, looking me straight in the eyes. I couldn't look away—it was as if some force was locked between us. "I'll show you that I truly mean what I say and that I'm not lying. I promise." He held out his hand for me to shake.

_I guess…he looks like he'll keep his promise. He met me by the cherry trees two years ago. He didn't ditch me, _I thought. _I guess…I can trust him…_

I took his hand and shook it. There was no going back. Tonight would be more than a test of courage, but a test of _love_.

"…You _must_ stick with your partner throughout the test of courage, from beginning to end. If you or your partner gets injured, or if you wish to retire, we have given each pair a whistle that you can blow. Be sure to stay on the trail, and if you think you've gotten lost, _stay_ where you are, and call me at 080-XXXX-XXXX. Have fun, stay safe, and don't wander off the trail. Are you ready to go, class?" Kiyoteru-Sensei announced.

"Yeah!" the class shouted in unison.

"Okay. We'll go based on the numbers drawn during the kujibiki. Number ones?"

"Ooh, wish us luck, Rin-chan," Miku giggled, holding onto Meiko's hand.

"The woods are too scary for me. Let's hurry through, Miku-chan," Meiko said, dragging Miku towards the entrance. "Bye, guys!"

After a couple of minutes had passed, Kiyoteru-Sensei said, "Number twos!"

"I guess that's us," Len said. "Come on, Rin-chan." He took my hand and began to lead. His hand was so smooth, soft, and warm, and cradled mine gently, as if our hands were two puzzle pieces that matched. I immediately blushed.

_Argh, why are all my feelings coming back for this boy? _I thought angrily. _I can't let him see me like this!_

Armed with only our flashlight and whistle, we were supposed to make our way through the woods to the end without getting too spooked. Oh, of course I wasn't worried about myself. I was worried more about Len. He was shaking already.

"Are you scared, Len-kun?" I giggled. Len-kun?I was calling him _Len-kun?_

"Of course not!" Len spat. "I'm just cold, is all! I'd be more worried about _you._"

"Pfft, sure," I said. Suddenly I heard a crack. "Kya! What's that?" My automatic reflex was to cling to Len like a baby monkey.

"Faaaaaaiiiiiil," Len smirked.

"Oh, shut up," I snapped. "I know you were just as scared. I can feel your heart beating."

"Yours too," he said, touching my chest. "Although there's not really anything there…"

"You—you _perv!_" I screamed, pushing him away. My face matched the color of a beet."You know what? I think I'm just going to go on ahead before you molest me."

"Is everything all right over there?" a voice from another group called.

"We're okay," Len replied, then turned back to me. "Kiyoteru-Sensei said we're not supposed to split up."

"I want to get through this thing quickly. I'm not feeling well," I sighed. It was true—I could feel a horrible headache coming on. "Maybe if you manage to keep up with me…"

"I can carry you," Len said, shrugging.

"No," I said. "Just…let me lean on your shoulder."

"Okay. Let's go, then," Len said. His shoulder was warm, and the material of his light jacket felt soft. I sniffed his jacket, and it smelled—well, it was Eau de Len. It was a kind of masculine, yet fruity smell…very comforting. I matched my pace with him, though I was half-asleep.

As the night wore on, it began to get colder, and I began to feel worse and worse. "You know what, Len-kun…I don't feel so good…" I whispered. "I'm so hot…yet I'm so cold…"

"Oh no," Len gasped. "Are you catching a cold?"

"I think so…" I wheezed. "Blow…the whistle…" I couldn't walk any longer. I collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

_Tweet tweet! Tweet tweet! _The sound of the whistle made my head throb louder, and I covered my ears and groaned.

"We haven't…seen any of the other couples yet, you know…" I said. "I think we're lost…."

"We can't be. We stuck on the trail," Len said, then went back to tweeting.

Len blew that whistle for fifteen minutes straight, but no one came to our aid. The wind started to blow, so Len tore off his jacket and put it on me, then started digging in his pockets. He swore.

"This must be a sick joke," Len groaned. "My cell phone is missing."

"Mine might be in my pocket…" I said weakly, trying to search for it. "Wait…I think I left it at school…"

"Oh, this is just _great_," Len sighed. "You can't stay out here. You're not feeling well. What're we gonna do?"

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. It was a woman. There was a rustling in the trees, then the sound of a chainsaw roaring to life. The thought of someone getting murdered crossed my mind, but I was so hot I couldn't even think.

"Holy shit!" Len shouted. It sounded as if someone was running in our direction. He immediately grabbed me. "We gotta get out of here!"

Len picked me up as if I was a sack of potatoes, and carried me princess-style as he began to run. I would have complained about that, but at this point, I was too sick to care. It sounded as if someone was chasing us.

"Len-kun…it's okay…this is just a test of courage, after all…" I drawled.

Len didn't listen to me, and kept running. We were flying down the path, but the exit wasn't anywhere in sight. At one point, Len veered off the trail.

"Len-kun, don't…" I said.

"There's…a light. That…must be…the exit," Len panted.

The light turned out to be a small shack, and it was open. Inside was a futon and a heater—just what I needed.

"Perfect," Len said. "Now, I'll try to call for help. You just lay down and rest." Oh, the futon felt sooooo good. Even though this was possibly the home of the person with the chainsaw, I didn't care. I could lay down now.

Len found a cloth and a sink and wet it with cold water, then put it on my head. He dialed Kiyoteru-Sensei's number so many times I couldn't even count, but no answer.

"Well, looks like we're stuck here for the night," Len sighed. "It's okay for you to sleep. I'll…keep watch." He yawned.

"Len-kun…you're a really good person…" I whispered. "Thank you."

I thought I heard him say "I love you, Rin-chan," but I figured it was my ears playing a trick on me as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Mmmm…" _Hmm, I wonder what happened last night? _I thought as I woke up. _I don't remember…but this definitely isn't my bed._

As my eyes came into focus, I could see I was in a small shack. _Oh yeah, the test of courage, _I thought. _I wasn't feeling well, and Len-kun brought me here…I wonder where he is?_

"Ah…Rin, you're just too cute…you make me wanna…"

I gasped and looked down. Len was talking in asleep, but he was hugging my…butt. I screamed.

"Aah! What's wrong, Rin-chan?" Len gasped. "Is it the person with the chainsaw again?"

"You're what's wrong, you idiot!" I shouted. "Get away from my ass!"

"Oh…wait…your ass?" Len opened his eyes fully, blushed, and immediately pushed himself away. "Argh, why'd I have to fall asleep _there_?"

I laughed. "Well, it's obvious Kiyoteru-Sensei forgot about us. But I feel much better now," I said, smiling. "It's all thanks to you."

"Really? I was just acting on instinct," Len said, shrugging. "It was nothing."

"It was stupid," I said.

"Well…I guess I have to admit, it _was _stupid running around the woods late at night and spending the night at an unfamiliar, abandoned shed," Len laughed.

"You know what, Len-kun?" I said. "I think I'll give you a second chance…if you give me a second chance."

Len stared at me for a moment, then said, "Really, Rin-chan?" I couldn't resist that face, okay?

I couldn't help but lean in and kiss him. He began to kiss me back, and man, a fire just lit up in me. My body yearned for something, for him, and I wanted more and more of it. Our lips moved in a synchronized rhythm, and eventually his tongue found its way through, and groaned. Len embraced me, tracing along my sides, my curves—well, however you'll describe them—and it felt so _good. _In that time, we had become one. No longer Rin and Len, no longer male and female, but one single being. Magic. Love.

"I love you," Len breathed, hugging me tightly to his chest and ruffling my hair. "I always will, no matter what."

"I love you too," I whispered, hanging onto him. I didn't want to let him go. "I'm glad…I got your number in the kujibiki lottery. I wouldn't want to be paired up with anyone else."

"I guess it was a lucky kujibiki, then," Len laughed. I began laughing too.

That spring day two years ago didn't bring us together—it took a kujibiki lottery. Now, it was just the two of us, the way luck meant it to be. We didn't worry about anyone finding us.

~KUJIBIKI LUCKY – END~

© 2010 Ikuto-sama


End file.
